


Bajo la misma luna

by Road1985



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Full Moon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: Derek Hale, capitán de la Wolfsbane encuentra una nave de rescate y en su interior la persona que puede cambiar su vida entera si ambos deciden convertirse en almas gemelas con la luna llena que está por llegar





	1. Chapter 1

Conocía demasiado bien su nave como para saber cuando se detenía en seco y eso le despertó. Un segundo después, alguien llamó a la puerta; sabía que era Peter, sus golpes eran rudos, seguía molestándole su presencia como capitán de la nave, pero el malestar de su tío no le iba a hacer cambiar de idea.

Derek se levantó y caminó hasta el pequeño cuarto de baño, allí tenía justo lo que necesitaba, una ducha, un lavabo y el retrete. Su única decoración era el espejo en el que se estaba mirando. No le hacía falta nada más.

El espejo le dejó ver su rostro, idéntico al día anterior y a las semanas precedentes desde que habían comenzado aquel viaje. Se arreglaba la barba todos los días, no quería que pareciera descuidada, pero tampoco se sentía bien sin ella; decían que con ella se parecía a su padre y eso le hacía sentir orgulloso.

El pelo todavía no le había crecido lo suficiente como para tener que cortárselo.

Peter volvió a hacer sonar sus nudillos en la puerta de la habitación, más fuerte esta vez, seguido de su potente voz, que no ocultaba tampoco lo poco que le gustaba aquella situación.

\- El piloto automático se ha detenido, sobrino… quiero decir, capitán, ya sabes lo que eso significa.  
Derek escuchó sus pasos; una vez que había transmitido el mensaje se marchó, si lo había escuchado o no ya no era su problema. Se tomó un momento más frente al espejo; ya no se observaba a sí mismo, al menos no al muchacho que había decidido seguir los pasos de su padre y convertirse en capitán de nave, no al hombre en el que se había convertido, que todavía no estaba muy seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto.

Ahora miraba al hombre adulto en el que toda su tripulación confiaba para terminar aquella misión y regresar a casa con sus familias. Pocos sabían el miedo que tenía de que aquello no saliera bien, de equivocarse en el rumbo, de encontrarse con problemas, de tomarse con una civilización enemiga que decidiera acabar con ellos. Derek tenía miedo, pero al mirarse al espejo todas las mañanas, se aseguraba de que no se le notara, de que su gente pudiera seguir confiando en él.

Sabía que no era normal que la nave se detuviera por si sola en medio de la nada. Estaba programada para llegar a si destino en el menor tiempo posible, sin demora y tan solo debía detenerse en el caso de encontrar una llamada de auxilio o porque las circunstancias fuera imposibles de superar por el control de a bordo.

Cualquiera de las dos opciones le hacía sentir incómodo.

A sus veintisiete años, Derek Hale estaba realizando su primera misión como capitán en solitario. Si bien era cierto que había terminado la academia de pilotos con notas inmejorables y que todas las naves de la flota Federal se lo habían rifado y le habían ofrecido de todo para que se alistara en sus filas; Derek había tomado la decisión de hacer las cosas a su manera, quería enorgullecer a su padre, que su madre, estuviera orgullosa de él… si es que la estaba viendo desde algún lugar del firmamento y poder sentir que las muertes de sus padres habían merecido la pena.  
Si su padre había sido capitán de la Wolf Moon, Derek no había dudado en aceptar el mando de la Wolfsbane, por mucho que su significado no le gustara al resto de la tripulación, todos ellos licántropos como Derek. Sabía que estaba jugando con el destino; pero Derek había decidido no tenerle miedo a nada.

Alguien volvió a llamar a su puerta; Derek reconoció el olor de Isaac antes incluso que el muchacho hablara.

\- Nos hemos parado frente a una luna, En nuestro radar aparece como suelo muerto, pero Deaton dice que nos ha llegado una llamada de socorro desde allí.  
Derek abrió la puerta de su habitación y agradeció al muchacho la información. No le gustaban los imprevistos y menos cuando se trataba de un punto tan alejado de la galaxia. Allí nadie podría ir a socorrerles a tiempo si les ocurría algo.

Entró en el puente de mandos, le gustaba que con un par de personas se podía controlar toda la nave y con los dos gemelos a los controles podía estar tranquilos. Se acercó al gran panel que mostraba el sistema solar en el que se encontraban. Movió las manos para ampliarlo hasta casi poder ver la superficie lunar.

\- ¿Te ha contado Isaac?  
\- Sí, ¿sabemos a quien pertenece la petición de ayuda?  
\- Deaton está intentando localizarla ahora mismo, pero por el momento tan solo tenemos el audio. – Aidan le hizo un gesto a Derek para que se acercara a su cuadro de mandos y puso en marcha la reproducción de la grabación  
“… Si alguien escucha esto… solo… estoy solo en la luna menor de Maykel… nivel de oxigeno y… agua… pronto serán insuficientes… 36 horas, tal vez menos…”

\- ¿Cuándo estaremos seguros de que no es una trampa? – Preguntó Derek sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.  
\- Treinta segundos. Creo que puedo conseguir también el video que va con ese audio. – Dijo Ethan, tecleando rápidamente en su consola. – Lo tengo, es una transmisión muy débil y es posible que la pierda, pero podemos verlo.  
Derek asintió y esperó. Un par de segundos más tarde apareció una imagen en la pantalla. Estaba distorsionada y se veía poco más que una sombra delante de la cámara, pero en cuestión de unos pocos segundos más, tanto Derek como los gemelos pudieron ver la imagen de un hombre joven, con aspecto desaliñado, barba descuidada y el cabello ondulado que no había sido cuidado en varios días, la ropa no estaba teniendo mejor suerte y por lo que pronto pudieron ver tenía girones rotos.

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí? – Dijo el desconocido con la voz ronca de no haber bebido mucha agua en varios días.  
\- Te estamos viendo. Soy Derek Hale, capitán de la Wolfsbane. Mi nave está dando vueltas alrededor de la luna en la que te encuentras.  
\- Nunca le oído hablar de esa nave, supongo que llevo mucho tiempo aquí tirado. Es igual, gracias de todos modos por aparecer ahora… aire… acabar.  
\- Te estamos perdiendo  
\- … Frío… la tormeta  
Derek se volvió hacia Ethan y no hizo falta que dijera nada más para saber lo que tenía que hacer. También levantó la mano para que Aidan se pusiera a trabajar. No llevaban mucho tiempo trabajando juntos como tripulación, pero ya comenzaban a moverse como un mecanismo casi perfecto.

Jackson entró corriendo en la sala de control, con todo el mono cubierto de grasa. Con apenas veinte años, era el mecánico más experto que se podía encontrar en la galaxia, tal vez ser un buen ladrón que cogía partes de naves buenas era algo que lo hacía único también.

\- Dime que no estamos a punto de aterrizar ahí abajo. – Dijo Jackson con un tono que mezclaba ofensa y miedo a partes iguales.  
\- Hemos recibido una llamada de socorro.  
\- Lo se. – Jackason se plantó en medio de la sala y comenzó a hacer aspavientos. – Las máquinas se han vuelto locas en el momento en que nos hemos acercado a la atmósfera del planeta que hay ahí abajo y eso que estamos muy lejos. Contra más nos acerquemos, más difícil será marcharnos luego cuando la gravedad nos atraiga. – Derek se mantuvo en silencio, serio, mirándolo fijamente, como si con una simple mirada le estuviera diciendo todo. - ¿Por qué no nunca me haces caso? Creía que me aceptarías cuando entré en tu manada, pero me sigues viendo como un extraño.  
Derek dio un paso hacia el muchacho, pero Jackson dio un paso atrás y apretó la mandíbula. Derek pensó que estaba a punto de salir corriendo, pero se quedó dónde estaba.

Observó como apretaba las manos hasta casi escuchar sus nudillos crujir. Como odiaba ver que su relación hubiera llegado a ese punto y saber que no había marcha atrás. Tal vez no lo había hecho bien, tal vez no había tomado las decisiones justas, pero todo había pasado demasiado rápido y era el momento de dejar marchar al que sabía que no era su compañero de por vida.

\- Debemos ir a esa luna. No podemos dejar morir a ese pobre desgraciado allí. – Dijo Ethan, mientras todavía estaba ajustado la comunicación con el desconocido.  
\- Según mis cálculos no le queda mucho tiempo, - Añadió Aidan. - poco más de un par de horas, después de eso, tendrá una muerte horrible por asfixia. No se la recomiendo a nadie.  
\- Vamos a bajar, ya pensaremos más tarde como remontar el vuelo fuera de la trayectoria de ese planeta. – Jackson respiró con fuerza, todavía era un lobo joven, muchos dirían recién nacido y no controlaba bien sus emociones. – Jackson, dile a Peter que necesito las máquinas a pleno rendimiento en cinco minutos.  
Tras unos segundos ahí parado, Jackson se puso en marcha y desapareció de la sala. Derek lo vio desaparecer y por un momento estuvo tentando a ir a tras él, a hablar con el chico, intentar hacerle entender porque había hecho las cosas así, pero estaba convencido que tratándose de un lobo tan joven, alguien con tanta rabia en su interior, tan solo lograría enfurecerlo más y no era una buena idea ahora que se acercaba la siguiente luna llena.

Peter protestó durante todo el trayecto desde la nave hasta la nave de salvamento que había quedado varada en la luna; pero Derek apenas contestó a ninguna de sus críticas. Estaba demasiado concentrado dirigiendo la nave, aunque podría haber puesto el piloto automático sin problemas. Prefería tener la mente ocupada en el recorrido, pues ya tenía bastante con lo alterado que se sentía todo su ser por lo cerca que se encontraban de aquella maldita luna, tanto por ser luna llena, como porque tenían que regresar al satélite junto al que él había recibido su condición de alfa.

La nave de rescate estaba en tan mal estado como había dicho Ethan y tenía agujeros de proyectiles en tantos sitios que parecía un queso gruyer. 

Derek dejó su nave al lado, se colocó el traje espacial y se dirigió a la compuerta para salir.

\- Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres. - Le dijo a Peter. - Los comandos me han corroborado que no hay más que una persona viva ahí dentro.  
\- Solo he venido para salvarte el culo en el caso de que estés equivocado y porque me lo has ordenado. No tenía ninguna intención de convertirme en un héroe para ese tipo que seguramente está ya medio muerto.

Derek asintió resignado, jamás iba a conseguir que su tío trabajara voluntariamente con él y tan solo formaba parte de su tripulación porque un lobo, un alfa potencial era peligro que había que eliminar.

No encontró peligros en aquel pequeño reducto que era la otra nave, estaba todo patas arriba, cajas tiradas por el suelo, algunas pequeñas que flotaban por la falta de gravedad. Todo estaba oscuro, la luz había desaparecido también con alguno de los impactos, así que Derek encidió su linterna y se fue aproximando a los sillones del piloto y su acompañante, aunque este casi flotaba por si solo, tan solo amarrado al suelo gracias al cinturón de seguridad.  
Dos gotas de sangre volaron frente a Derek y en seguida el capitán vio que pertenecían al muchacho inconsciente que tenía la cabeza caida apoyada contra su barbilla, sentado a los mandos de la nave.

Por un momento temí que hubiera muerto, pero lo escuchó gemir al tocarle el hombro.

\- Resiste un poco te sacaremos de aquí. - Derek se llevó la mano al intercomunicador. - Peter, necesito que tengas a punto el equipo de primeros auxilios... ¡Peter!  
\- Si, si te he oído. A la orden capitán.

Cogió del cuerpo del chico y lo apretó contra él, con la falta de gravedad, su extremidades podían chocarse con cualquier cosa y en cuestión de dos minutos le habia colocado el traje de emergencia, estaba fuera y se encaminaba de vuelta a su nave.

\- Algo me dice que lo que estás haciendo nos va a traer problemas, sobrino.  
\- Vivo rodeado de problemas, Peter. - Dijo Derek nada más poner los pies en su nave y decirle a su tío que pusieran rumbo a casa. - Un pobre adolescente herido, no será peor que todos demás.


	2. Chapter 2

No sabía como había llegado allí. Stiles recordaba el ataque a su nave, recordaba a su padre gritando, diciéndole que corriera al hangar donde estaban saliendo las naves de emergencia. Recordaba haberle gritado que no abandonaría la nave sin él, pero su padre había dicho que no podía dejar a toda esa gente; tenía que protegerlos, si había alguna posibilidad de vencer a la amenaza de los piratas, tenía que intentarlo.  
Recordaba también que la nave se había agitado una y otra vez con violencia cuando habían empezado a dispararle y todo se volvió negro cuando se golpeó la cabeza con algo que no pudo llegar a ver antes de perder el conocimiento.  
Ahora estaba en una enfermería, de ese no había duda y estaba en una nave desconocida eso también lo sabía. Se encontraba bien, no le dolía el golpe en la cabeza a pesar de la venda que rodeaba su frente y había descansado como si hubiera pasado varios días durmiendo.  
Se levantó y se acercó a la puerta. Si se lo habían llevado los piratas, eso solo significaba que lo iban a vender como esclavo y con todo lo que había visto que se les hacía a los esclavos en los distintos sistemas planetarios, prefería morir que convertirse en uno. Así que si tenía alguna oportunidad para escapar de aquella nave, no iba a perderla dejando que fueran a por él.  
Abrió la puerta de la enfermería, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer o decir nada, porque de pronto, una enorme mano se abalanzó contra su cuello y dos ojos amarillentos fueron todo lo que pudo ver mientras un cuerpo demasiado fuerte como para luchar contra él, lo empujaba contra la pared.  
Stiles ya se sentía bastante confundido como para ahora tener que comprende donde se encontraba y como había llegado allí.   
Para colmo ese hombre parecía a punto de saltar sobre él en cualquier momento para darle una paliza.  
Nunca había sido alguien fuerte y le costaba estar seguro de si mismo. Su padre siempre había casado de él, lo había protegido en medio del universo, cuando la guerra había caído sobre la humanidad, cuando todo parecía perdido y al final, por lo que Stiles recordaba, había dado su vida para que pudiera salvarse.  
\- ¡Dejame! ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mi?  
\- ¿Qué quiero yo de ti? – El hombre, muchas alto que él, enorme a simple vista, brazos musculosos y cara de pocos amigos, lanzó una carcajada. – Eres tu el que te has despertado en mi nave, soy yo el que debería pedirte explicaciones.   
\- No se como he llegado aquí. Acabo de despertarme, creo que me golpeé la cabeza o tal vez fue el humo que respiré o…  
El hombre apretó su mano alrededor de su cuello y en cuestión de segundos notó cinco uñas, garras, a punto de atravesarle la garganta.   
Stiles no se podía creer que todo el esfuerzo de su padre estuviera a punto de terminar así.   
\- No me gustan los polizones. ¿Sabes lo que hacemos aquí con los polizones? - Al ver que el hombre esperaba una respuesta, Stiles negó con la cabeza con gesto aterrado que intentaba ocultar. – No sabes quienes… que somos ¿verdad? Te crees un niño muy listo. Los polizones salen de la nave con la basura.   
\- Por favor…  
\- Basta. ¿Peter que estás haciendo?  
La nueva voz pilló a los dos por sorpresa. Stiles pensó que las cosas no podían ponerse más serias y difíciles para él. Por fortuna su atacante, Peter parecía llamarse, liberó su garganta aunque no se movió de delante de él.  
\- Esta es la mierdecilla que te empeñaste en traer de esa nave de rescate.   
\- Tu lo has dicho, Peter, nave de rescate. Le salvamos la vida. No para que tu jugarás ahora con él hasta matarlo.   
Peter gruñó, con un sonido que a Stiles le pareció más animal que otra cosa y antes de que ni Stiles ni otro desconocido al que apenas había visto todavía pudieran decir nada, dejó la habitación; enfermería a simple vista y los dejó solos.  
Stiles sintió que le fallaban las piernas y creyó que caería al suelo. Pero logró mantenerse apoyado en la pared.  
\- Siento lo ocurrido. Soy Derek Hale capitán de la Wolfsbane.  
\- ¿Wolfsbane? – Entonces Stiles lo comprendió. Comprendió el comportamiento animal del otro hombre, su fuerza, incluso las garras salidas de la nada. – Sois lobos.   
\- ¿Es una pregunta?   
Stiles negó con la cabeza, con la mirada ahora fija en ese otro hombre. Un poco más tranquilo ahora, se dio cuenta que en cierta forma ese tal Derek se parecía a Peter. Tenían los mismos ojos claros, azules, profundos; pero le diferenciaba el cabello, negro como la noche en el caso de Derek.  
Era algo más bajito que Peter y a simple vista, sus músculos no impresionaba tanto.   
\- La Wolfsbane es una de las pocas naves libres que quedan todavía. Supongo que sabes que los lobos somos perseguidos, somos bonitos trofeos.  
\- He oído cosas.  
\- ¿Cosas que te hacen mirarme así, como su fuera a arrancarte la cabeza? ¿Cómo en los antiguos cuentos de la Tierra?  
\- Lo siento, no pretendía…  
\- Estoy acostumbrado a ello, no te preocupes. Descansa, les he dicho a mis chicos que te limiten una habitación. Tendrás un sitio donde dormir hasta que lleguemos a la próxima estación.   
\- Gracias. Yo…  
Stiles no tuvo ocasión de decir nada más, porque el capitán, su anfitrión ya se había dado la vuelta y se marchaba de allí.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek se quedó al otro lado de la puerta en cuanto esta se cerró. Se apoyó en la pared y respiró con fuerza. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía algo semejante, algo tan fuerte, algo que casi le hacía perder la serenidad que le permitía ser humano y no hacer salir al lobo.

Se miró las manos, le temblaban y las uñas estaba a punto de convertirse en garras.

Perder el control en la nave podía ser terrible. Tan solo Peter sabía como contenerle, era el único lobo más maduro que él. Después de todo, a Jackson lo había creado él y tanto los gemelos como Isaac eran demasiado jóvenes.

Desde luego no quería dejar su destino en manos de un hombre en el que en realidad no confiaba. Si no confiaba en él lo suficiente como para dejarle el mando de la nave, mucho menos lo haría con su propia vida.

Cerró los ojos, pensando en que esa misma noche comenzaba la luna llena alrededor del planeta donde estaban girando. Las cosas se pondrían más tensas de lo normal ahora que tenían a un humano a bordo de la nave.

Normalmente no sería difícil para él proteger al muchacho y mantener a su tripulación alejado del chico. Lo haría, siempre y cuando pudiera controlarse y no tuviera que encerrarse en su habitación para evitar ser él quien le hiciera daño.

Todavía podía sentirse el dulce aroma del chico y el solo pensamiento de su mirada aceleraba su respiración. Sabía lo que eso significaba, solo una cosa y no le gustaba nada la idea de ser obligado a atarse s un chico humano, a poco más que un adolescente, solo porque el destino lo decía así.

* Tal vez el chico te tenga sórdido el cerebro sobrino, pero se acerca la luna llena y los chicos ya están preparados para pasar la noche.

Peter parecía no estar molesto ya por lo ocurrido en la enfermería. Aunque no había mucha diferencia con el hombre cerrado, misterioso normalmente y que siempre tenía un plan preparado para hacer las cosas a su manera.

Derek asintió.

* Necesito estar seguro que no harás nada al chico mientras los demás nos contenemos en nuestros cuartos.

* Yo también debería encerrarme en mi habitación.

* Pero no lo harás.

Caminaron juntos por los pasillos de la nave hacia el comedor. Derek observaba a su tío intenta do averiguar lo que pasaba por su mente, pero como de costumbre no había forma de saberlo.

* Vamos sobrino. ¿De verdad crees que me preocupa tanto un maldito humano? No siquiera es un hombre, apenas podría divertirme con él antes de matarlo.

* Todo lo que pueda pasar por tu mente me preocupa. – Derek se detuvo frente a Peter y sacando fuerzas de donde no creía tenerlas le miró fijamente a los ojos. – Yo mismo te encerraré en tu cuarto, cerraré la puerta y me quedaré con la llave hasta que se haga de día.

* Así que, efectivamente no confías en mi. – Peter se encogió de hombros riéndose. – Pero no debería ser yo tu mayor preocupación. No soy yo el que está a punto de babear por el chico. No soy yo el que está noche soñará con todo lo que puedes llegar a hacerle a su escuálido cuerpecillo. Su sangre calentará su garganta en las próximas horas.

Derek aplastó el cuerpo de su tío contra la pared metálica haciendo que un sonido hueco resonar a por todo el pasillo.

Peter lanzó una carcajada, como si la presión de las manos de su sobrino en el cuello no le importaran, como si ya supiera que no le iba a hacer daño.

* Todavía eres un cachorrillo a mi lado, sobrino. Aunque estoy seguro que hacerte cargo del humano te acercará mucho más al lobo que deberías ser.

* Nadie le pondrá una mano encima. Yo menos que nadie y desde luego, no tú.

* Lo que tu digas, sobrino, lo que tu digas.

Con un fuerte empujón, Peter se deshizo de la presión de Derek y siguió du camino hacia el comedor.

Derek se quedó donde estaba

Derek se quedó donde estaba mirándolo marcharse, preocupado por sus palabras, preocupado por saber que su tío tenía razón y que todo lo que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo era encontrar al chico y dejarse llevar por su instinto más animal.

Decidió encerrarse en la bodega de carga de la nave, no sin antes asegurarse que cerraba la puerta desde fuera, para que no se abriera hasta la mañana siguiente.

Por mucho que pensara, estaba seguro que Peter se comportaría y ya haba asegurado las puertas de los muchachos. La nave tenía puesto el piloto automático.

Así que estaba preparado para pasar aquella noche de la mejor forma posible, intentando no hacer caso a lo que su cuerpo le pedía… le ordenaba.

*

Cuando se quedó solo en la enfermería, pensó que alguien le estaba gastando una broma pesada o bien estaba en una pesadilla.

No podía ser cierto, no podía haber terminado en una nave llena de lobos. En el mejor de los casos, se pasaría el resto del viaje hasta aterrizar en un planeta olisqueándole y por lo que había oído sobre esas criaturas, sería afortunado se solo se convertía en su mascota.

El capitán, Derek le había dicho antes de marcharse, le había dicho que le prepararía un camarote para él o como fuera que llamaran a las habitaciones, pero no se sentía muy seguro dejando la enfermería. Aunque no fuera así, allí se sentía tranquilo y seguro.

Se miró al espejo, de pronto se preguntó quien era y que le quedaba ahora. Su nave había sido destruida, sus amigos, su familia, su padre, todo había desaparecido en cuestión de segundos y ahora Stiles se dio cuenta que era un muchacho solo en el universo entero.

Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Presto atención, en un primer momento pensó que se trataba de su imaginación. Aquella noche era el lugar más silencioso en el que había estado nunca, al menos en comparación con una nave de carga, humana, llena de miles de personas.

El ruido se repitió y con él llegó un nuevo sonido, algo parecido a un murmullo y algo rasgando tela o la pared.

* ¿Hay alguien ahí? – Dijo Stiles al vacío, sabiendo que nadie le iba a contestar.

El sonido se repitió deforma continua y repetida. Seguía sonando al fondo, como si estuviera muy lejos o si… siguiendo el sonido por la enfermería, Stiles llegó hasta el mando de comunicación de la nave. Estaba encendido, alguien estaba enviando un mensaje desde alguna parte de la nave.

Abrió el cuadro de mandos, era bueno con la tecnología, su padre siempre le había dicho que sería un buen ingeniero. Había soñado con estudiar en la universidad de Mundo Central. Sabía que era el mejor lugar para convertirse en el hombre que su padre quería verle convertido. Esa era otra de las cosas que Stiles no podría hacer nunca ahora.

* No me dejes solo. – Dijo una voz al otro lado del intercomunicador central. – Se que puedes oírme y aunque seas humano, se que no puedes evitar sentirte atraído por mi.

* ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Stiles intentando parecer tranquilo.

* Ven.

* ¿Quién eres?

* Lo sabes, tu también lo sientes.

Stiles abrió la boca para contestar, pero no dijo nada. Aquella voz desconocida parecía conocerle y lo peor de todo era que sabía de lo que estaba hablando, porque lo sentía también.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, desbocado, más desbocado a cada segundo que pasaba, a cada palabra que decía voz, a cada instante que intentaba imaginarse su rostro, su mirada, su boca, su cuerpo.

Respiró con fuerza, como si eso fuera a hacerle sentirse más cómodo, como si eso fuera a evitar que le dudaran las manos, tuviera la garganta seca y su maldito e infantil corazón me pidiera que saliera corriendo en busca de la voz de un desconocido.

* La luna también afecta a los humanos.

* ¿La luna? Eso es cosa de lobos.

* Y de sus compañeros de por vida. El humano que se une al lobo siente el celo de la luna llena, la necesidad animal de ser libres y sobretodo… el terrible deseo sexual de noches como esta.

Stiles tragó saliva. Quería negarse, negarle a la voz de aquel extraño que sintiera algo semejante. Quería apagar el intercomunicador de la nave, quedarse en silencio en la enfermería, no salir de allí en toda la noche.

Después de todo conocía perfectamente los efectos de la luna llena sobre los lobos y no estaba dispuesto a ser la presa de ninguno de ellos aquella noche.

Sin embargo, la voz de aquel extraño era con un encantamiento en su cabeza, la llamada de un hipnotizador que podía controlarle.

* No puedo salir de aquí. Se que soy peligroso en noches como esta. No sólo para ti, sino para toda mi tripulación.

* ¿Dónde estás? – Preguntó Stiles, cuando ni siquiera quería hacerlo.

* En la bodega de carga. No deberías venir, lo se. Soy un peligro, podría matarte si no eres mi alma gemela.

* ¿Por qué me llamas entonces? ¿Quién eres?

* Derek.

* ¿Derek, el capitán?

* Soy el alfa de esta nave, el más peligroso durante la luna llena. – El silencio se hizo en la línea de comunicación, nieve blanca lo llamaban. Pero Stiles sabía que Derek estaba al otro lado. - ¡No vengas! No, no vengas. ¿En qué estoy pensando? No soy Peter, no te pondré en peligro.

* Me llamas, me buscas y ahora.

* Lo digo en serio. No vengas. Se que puedo hacerte mucho daño y estoy seguro que en cuanto… lo he notado desde que te encontré en aquella nave de rescate.

* ¿Qué es lo que sentiste?

Como si no lo supiera ya. Como si él, Stiles, un simple humano, no lo hubiera notado cuando Derek lo había mirado cuando había despertado en la enfermería.

El silencio regresó durante unos segundos, aunque fue roto por la respiración acelerada del hombre al otro lado del intercomunicador.

* Lo mucho que deseo ponerte las manos encima, tocarte, sentir tu sangre en mi boca… daría lo que fuera por hacerte mío, porque se… estoy seguro que has nacido para ser mío.

* Ni siquiera me conoces.

* No es necesario, las almas gemelas de reconocen en cuanto se encuentran.

Stiles dio un paso atrás, de haber podido, ya habría salido corriendo.

* Yo no he sentido nada.

* Puedes mentirte todo lo que quieras. Puedes intentar negarlo. Pero se que no soy el único que me siento así.

Stiles miró al intercomunicador como si pudiera ver el rostro de Derek al otro lado.

Lo haba visto una vez en toda su vida, pero recordaba cada uno de sus detalles; sus ojos claros, mirada intensa, alto, fuerte, guapo… no iba a negarlo. Derek era el hombre más atractivo que había visto en toda su vida.

Nunca le había dicho a su padre que le gustaban los hombres, ni siquiera sabía si se trataba de una fase o si realmente quería tener una relación con otro hombre. ¿Qué pensaría su padre si ahora le decía que empezaba a ser tu algo por un lobo? En cierto modo, era un alivio saber que su padre no se enteraría nunca.

* ¿Sigues ahí? Dime que sigues ahí y no has venido a buscarme.

La voz del capitán sonó al fondo de su mente y tuvo que esforzarse a hacerle caso. Deseaba tanto echar a correr, pero no esconderse, correr al muelle de carga, abrir la puerta y averiguar lo que pasaba.

* ¡Stiles! He dicho una sarta de tonterías. No quiero que vengas, no debes venir. ¡Quédate donde estás! No quiero hacerte daño.

* Es… No se lo que me has hecho. Si me has dado algún tipo de tecnodroga… ¿Me has dado algo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? – El corazón de Stiles latía con tanta fuerza que podía escucharlo en sus propios oídos.

* No vengas, lo digo en serio. Ahora mismo soy peligroso. Soy peligroso para ti.

Stiles se miró las manos, le temblaban, nunca le había pasado y ahora de pronto no era capaz de controlar su propio cuerpo.

Además, estaba sudando y le costaba respirar. Ahí seguía esa maldita voz, diciéndole que buscarle era peligroso, que pensar en él era una mala idea, una terrible idea; cuando todo lo que quería, todo en lo que podía pensar era en encontrarse con ese extraño.

Sus pies se movieron por si solos, uno detrás del otro, como si fueran de piedra en un primer momento, pero un poco más ligeros después, hasta que finalmente se encontró caminando por una nave habitada por lobos en plena luna llena.

* EL ordenador central me dice que no estás en la enfermería. No me has hecho caso. Te he dicho que no vengas a por mi.

* Demasiado tarde para eso. Sea lo que sea que me hayas dado en lugar de medicinas…

* No te he dado nada, te lo prometo. Por eso no quiero que vengas, porque no quiero.

Stiles pasó de largo de la cocina y de varias puertas metálicas perfectamente cerradas. Se preguntó si el resto de la tripulación estaría detrás de ellas.

En su vida tan sólo había estado de trocar una nave, tan solo había conocido un hogar. La nave en la que había viajado siempre con su padre, era un sitio enorme, frío como pocos. Pasillos oscuros, metálicos, llenos de gente que pasaba a su alrededor y a los que apenas conocía después de haber pasado toda su vida junto a ellos.

Esta nave en cambio era mucho más pequeña, o al menos así se lo mostraban los pasillos por los que iba caminando. Había menos habitaciones, allí no había salas de estudio, no había salas de entrenamiento, ni laboratorios. Allí no había ninguna sala del consejo, tampoco había una cárcel, a la que los muchachos de su edad llamaban mazmorra como en la antigua Edad, Media de la Tierra.

* Si los demás te encuentran fuera de la enfermería esta noche…

* Están encerrados, he visto sus puertas, he visto que están bloqueadas desde fuera. Los has encerrado. ¿Siempre los encierras? ¿Todas las noches? ¿O lo estás haciendo para protegerme a mi?

* Stiles, para. Deja de hablar y por favor, deja de caminar.

* Dímelo. Dime si me estás protegiendo. Y si lo estás haciendo, dime porque. Dime porque estás protegiéndome cuando no me conoces.

Stiles se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta metálica doble. No ponía el nombre sobre ella, pero sabía donde se encontraba.

Puso la mano sobre ella. Estaba fría, fría como el hielo, fría como siempre se había imaginado el espacio exterior.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, sentía un extraño calor sobre la palma de su mano. Algo atrayente, algo que le mantenía los pies pegados al suelo y que le instaba a abrir esa puerta y entrar en la sala de carga.

El silencio al otro lado de la puerta se mantuvo. Stiles no creía que aquella estancia tuviera más de una puerta. Lo más probable era que el otro extremo fuera la rampa por la que entraba y salía la mercancía de la nave. Dado que estaban en el Espacio, no era muy probable intentar salir por ahí.

Miró el cuadro de mandos de la puerta. A diferencia de las habitaciones de los demás miembros de la tripulación, cerrados y bloqueados desde fuera; la zona de carga estaba simplemente cerrada y con pulsar un botón, se abriría.

* Voy a entrar. – Dijo Stiles sin esperar ya respuesta.

Apretó el botón de entrada y esperó un momento. Dentro estaba oscuro, completamente oscuro, como si no hubiera nadie dentro, como si la voz de Derek no fuera más que una creación de su cabeza.

Dio un par de pasos dentro del muelle de carga, lentamente, con cierto temor pero excitado, con el corazón latiendo desbocado.

Por un momento deseaba ser también un lobo, poder notar el olor del desconocido, escuchar su corazón donde quiera que estuviera y tal vez, así de paso, comprender lo que ambos estaban sintiéndose en ese preciso instante.

Pero no era más que un humano, un simple humano y como tal no pudo darse cuenta a tiempo que humano se aproximaba a él, le agarraba del cuello y como había hecho Peter antes, tenía que contenerse para no clavar las uñas en su cuello.

Aquel hombre era fuerte, lo bastante como para empujarle contra la pared. Stiles sintió un fuerte dolor cuando su cabeza se golpeó contra el metal. Se mordió el labio para no protestar y mantuvo los ojos abiertos para poder ver al desconocido que tenía su vida sus manos.

* Te dije que no entraras. Te dije que era peligroso. – Los ojos, anteriormente azules, claros, dulces incluso que había visto en Derek un rato antes; se habían vuelto rojos, animalescos, casi terribles. – Te dije que te haría daño si no dejabas pasar la noche de luna llena.

Derek dejó salir sus dientes y gruñó. Acercó su boca al cuello de Stiles mientras el chico cerró los ojos esperando el mortal desenlace que el mismo se había buscado.

* Tu olor es tan… es lo más atrayente que he sentido en toda mi vida.

* ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? – Stiles tragó saliva y usando todas sus fuerzas abrió los ojos para poder mirarle. – No soy más que un adolescente y tu… tu me has drogado. ¿Para qué?

Aquella ferrea mano se apretó todavía más contra su cuello hasta que apenas podía respirar.

Una parte de Stiles se sentía tranquilo porque estaba a punto de morir y reunirse así con si padre. Otra sin embargo no podía evitar desear que aquel momento durará eternamente.

Por eso cuando la mano libre de Derek se posó sobre sus caderas, Stiles no pudo evitar ahogar un débil gemido y sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían de golpe.

* Si has oído hablar sobre los lobos, sabes muy bien que no podré detenerme. – La respiración de Derek se fue acelerando rápidamente. – Parece que lo estés buscando a posta, casi parece que verdaderamente me estuvieras buscando.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles se quedó sin aliento y por más que lo intentó, no pudo apartar la mirada del capitán. Estaba tan cerca de él que todo lo que podía ver eran sus dos ojos azules.   
Las manos, grandes, fuertes, duras, se deslizaron por sus caderas y bajaron hasta su trasero. Derek lo aprisionó contra la pared y se acercó o a su oído. 

\- Te estás metiendo en un gran problema, chico. – Dijo Derek en lo casi fue un gemido y como respuesta, arrancó un suspiro de la garganta de Stiles. – Cualquiera en tu lugar se habría quedado en la enfermería y habría cerrado la puerta con pestillo. ¿Por qué me has seguido?

\- Me lo has pedido. – Contestó Stiles sintiendo la garganta completamente vacía. 

\- Y tus has seguido las palabras de un licantropo en plena luna llena. No me parece muy inteligente.

Derek no dejo de mover las manos, no las apartó del culo de Stiles. Agarró sus glúteos con fuerza hasta cargar con todo el peso de su cuerpo. 

Stiles asintió sin saber exactamente por qué, como si las palabras del capitán de aquella nave fueran el canto de sirena más trayecto y sensual imaginable. 

\- Mi padre quería que me convirtiera en una buena persona, me educó como una buena persona y todo lo que he me queda ahora, lo llevo puesto. 

\- ¿Esperas que te mate?

Stiles negó con la cabeza, asintió y volvió a negar. Ojalá supiera lo que decir, ojalá supiera como reaccionar. Pero se sentía tan perdido y excitado, solo y desesperado, que no era capaz de pensar con claridad. 

\- No me matarás porque me has salvado la vida. No eres como los lobos de los que he oído hablar. 

Derek lo dejó ir y dio un paso atrás. Stiles casi cayó al suelo cuando el capitán dejó su cuerpo. Las piernas le temblaban y aunque no iba a reconocerlo en voz alta, ya echaba de menos el contacto con el cuerpo del lobo.

\- No has aparecido en un buen muerto para que pueda controlar al lobo dentro de mi. – Stiles lo miró en silencio con gesto contrariado por no saber de lo que estaba hablando. – No te has dado cuenta, es normal, eres humano. – Stiles no tenía claro si sus palabras eran algún tipo de insulto o por el contrario, el chico le parecía encantador. – Estamos alrededor de la luna de Qallt. Es bajo la luna que nací yo y por lo tanto es la que rige mis ciclos como licantropo. – De nuevo, Derek caminó hacia Stiles. 

Parecía que le había dado unos segundos de tregua, pero esos momentos habían terminado. 

\- Cada mes, mi instinto me hace volver aquí al llegar la luna llena y cada mes desde… Peter insiste en que tengo que encontrar un compañero de por vida si quiero convertirme en un verdadero alfa y sobretodo si él pierde la oportunidad de quitarme el liderazgo de esta manada. 

No, definitivamente Stiles no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni porque su presencia en aquella nave, aquella noche, probablemente no era una casualidad. 

\- ¿Me estás ofreciendo ser tu compañero? – Un incómodo silencio se creó entre ambos durante un momento. – No soy un lobo, no siquiera me conoces y creo que mi presencia aquí te pondrá en contra a toda tu tripulación. 

\- No es una propuesta, se trata de lo que me dicta el corazón. 

\- ¿El corazón?

Derek de acercó un poco más a él, lo tenía aprisionado contra la pared, una mano subiendo por su pecho hasta rodear su garganta, el pulgar colocándose sobre los labios del chico pronto se abrió paso en su interior. Mientras la otra mano se posó sobre la espalda de Stiles y la arañó como si de un peligroso y sensual, sino sexual juego de tratara. 

\- Pon tu mano sobre mi pecho. – Dijo de ponto Derek y cogió tan de sorpresa a Stiles que el chico dio un estúpido y vergonzoso bote. 

\- ¿Para qué? – Balbuceó Stiles.

\- Vamos, hazme caso, no te voy a morder… de momento al menos.

Stiles no pudo ocultar el miedo que esas palabras provocaron en él y para mayor apuro, Derek se echó a reír por lo mucho que le divertía la situación.

Cuando no le escuchó decir nada más, el chico movió la mano, temeroso todavía de lo que podía pasar y la apoyo sobre el pecho del capitán, allí donde estaba su corazón. 

Abrió los ojos de par en par al notar el fuerte tronar del corazón de Derek allí dentro. Casi parecía que lo tenía delante o que se trataba de su propio corazón. 

\- Así es como reacciona mi cuerpo a tu presencia. – Stiles no pudo evitar bajar la mirada hasta las caderas de Derek y hacia su entrepierna. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y Derek volvió a reír. – No me refería a eso. – Se aproximaba al oído de Stiles y susurró. – Pero como veo que tienes curiosidad, yo también pienso en eso.

Stiles sintió la garganta seca, tal vez porque hacia horas que no probaba una gota de agua o tal vez por las palabras y la intensa mirada del capitán de la nave clavada en él.

La luz de la luna penetró por las pequeñas ventanas del muelle de carga y casi consiguió iluminar toda la estancia. 

Los dos miraron los blancos rayos de luz que cruzaban de un lado a otro y aunque ninguno dijo nada, los dos sabían que roo estaba a punto de cambiar para ambos.

\- No te obligaré a hacer nada que no quieras. – Derek deslizó una vez las manos sobre las caderas del muchacho y a continuación agarró su mano y tío de él. – Pero puedo oír tu corazón, se que sientes lo mismo que yo.

\- ¿Y que es lo que siento? – Murmuró Stiles con un hilo de voz casi resquebrajado.

Derek lo llevó hasta túnel montón de cajas apiladas y con gesto rápido le hizo sentir sobre una delante de él.

\- La luna te está afectando ¿verdad? – Contestó Derek en un susurro. 

Stiles tan solo asintió. No comprendía porque, pero la presencia de la luna le ponía nervioso, no podía dejar de pensar que el castro los estaba observando y que a él, a un simple humano, le estaba llamando. 

Casi se sentía como si tuviera fiebre, como si todo su cuerpo estuviera ardiendo, a punto de estallar como una supernova.

Había oído hablar sobre los efectos de una luna llena muy cercana sobre un lobo, pro nunca lo haba escuchado sobre un humano.

A menos que… a menos que Derek estuviera en lo cierto desde el principio y efectivamente Stiles y él estuvieran destinados a estar juntos, porque Stiles fuera el alma gemela de Derek.

Stiles volvió a levantar la vista hasta Derek y se dio cuenta que los colmillos empezaban a dejarse notar en la boca del capitán. 

Era increíble la capacidad para contenerse que demostraba Derek para no abalanzarse sobre él y devorarle. Sin duda debía resultar un esfuerzo terrible, pero a esas alturas no podía esconder las ganas que tenía de hincar los dientes sobre su piel.

\- ¿Qué pasará si dejo que me muerdas? 

Durante un momento, Stiles se preguntó de donde había salido esa pregunta. Pero verdaderamente lo quería saber.

\- Pueden pasar dos cosas. - Derek deslizó los dedos sobre el pecho del muchacho. – Si eres un humano normal probablemente y si logro contenerme, te acabe convirtiendo en lobo. Si en cambio eres lo que llevo toda la vida esperando, mi mordisco nos unirá para siempre y hará saber a cualquier otro lobo que eres mío.

\- Tengo miedo.

\- Es tu elección, pero no queda mucho tiempo. – De nuevo, los dos miraron a la luna, que comenzaba a moverse y pronto estarían lejos de influencia de mayor poder.

Las palabras de Derek sonaron más como una llamada de ayuda, una súplica que otra cosa. Seguramente, si dejaba escapar la ocasión porque Stiles, a quien otro lado apenas conocía, no se atrevía a dejar que le mordiera, Peter hiciera algo para tomar el poder de la manada, seguramente intentaría demostrar a los demás que era u lobo débil y no podía ser el alfa de todos ellos.

Le había salvado la vida. Se lo debía, si no fuera por Derek ya estaría muerto a manos de Peter.

\- Supongo que estar bajo tu protección es la única forma de permanecer vivo en esta nave. – Derek le observó en silencio esperando una respuesta final. 

Pero esa respuesta no llegó en palabra alguna, sino en la mano de Stiles apartando el cuello de la camiseta y ladeando el cuello para dejar a la vista su clavícula.


	5. Chapter 5

La sensación de unos dientes desgarrado su piel y carne no fue tan terrible como Stiles había temido. Había oído hablar sobre el poder analgésico que algunos lobos tenían en su mordisco, una extraña forma que tenían de paliar el dolor de convertir a un nuevo omega o para marcar a su compañero de por vida.

Stiles se preguntó si eso era lo que había ocurrido, si Derek le había administrado algún tipo de sedante o había hecho algo en su cabeza, porque cuando quiso darse cuenta, despertaba en una cama que no era la de la enfermería, en una habitación grande, de paredes grises y que poco tenía que ver con una estancia aséptica de hospital y entre unas sábanas que olían, misteriosamente a algún tipo de animal salvaje, un lobo o algo así. 

Se incorporó, pero al hacerlo, la herida del cuello le hizo recordar lo sucedido. Lo que por un momento le había parecido un sueño, algo casi parecido a una pesadilla; con esa nave llena de lobos en la que había caído y la necesidad de convertirse en el alma gemela de su capitán… todo ello resultó ser realidad.

Allí estaba la mordedura en su piel, ardía, dolía y escocía. Se preguntó si estaría infectada, pero con la enorme venda que la cubría, no había forma de saberlo.

Puso los pies en el suelo cuando se sintió capaz de hacerlo y notó el frío metal debajo de él. Desde luego, aquella nave no tenía nada refinado. En nada se parecía a la nave en la que había crecido junto a su padre.

Tal vez la Armonía no fuera lo más sofisticado del mundo, pero disponía de zonas verdes, parques para los niños, reproductores de ecosistemas 3D y sin duda era mucho más acogedora que el enorme tarro de metal donde estaba metido ahora. 

Se puso finalmente en pie, aunque a punto estuvo de caer al suelo, porque las piernas no eran capaces de mantenerle en pie. 

Sin embargo no cayó, unas manas fuertes y rudas le agarraron, una rodeaba su cintura, la otra le levantaba la barbilla; por lo que Stiles pudo ver la expresión tranquila de Derek, sus ojos claros clavados en los suyos y su boca entreabierta dibujando algo parecido a una sonrisa.

\- Parish decía que no despertarías hasta mañana.  Me muero de ganas de decirle que le he ganado la apuesta.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Farfulló Stiles con la mente todavía abotargada como si acabara de salir de unos días de fiebre alta. - ¿Quién es Parish?

Derek lo empujó hasta la cama poco a poco y le hizo sentarse.  Se quedó de pie frente a él y le acarició el cabello. 

\- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

\- Me mordiste. – Stiles no sabía si lo había dicho como una afirmación o como una pregunta. Pero Derek asintió. - ¿Me has convertido?

\- Tranquilo, sigues siendo humano. – Stiles sintió que su cuerpo perdía parte de la tensión que le agobiada un momento antes, pero no apartó la mirada del capitán. – Pero sí que… sí que tienes algo distinto desde que te mordí. Estamos Unidos para siempre.

\- Soy tu compañero. Estoy atado a ti.

\- Dicho así suena muy mal, pero así es. No tuve más remedio si quería…

\- Sí, sí. No hace falta que me des ninguna explicación. 

Stiles no sabía exactamente porque estaba tan molesto.  Cierto era que Derek le había dado la oportunidad de elegir, no le había obligado a ser suyo y Stiles había aceptado porque sabía las opciones que tenía en una nave repleta de lobos con ganas de comerle.

Sin embargo, odiaba a destino, siempre tomando decisiones sin preguntarle, siempre llevándole por las direcciones que decidía sin querer saber si era lo que Stiles quería. 

\- ¿Y quien es Parish? – Preguntó, intentando así no preocuparse por todas sus frustraciones del momento.

\- Es el técnico médico de la nave. Estaba en el ejército cuando le conocí. No le gustaba aquello y decidido venirse conmigo y formar parte de mi tripulación.  
\- Así que lobos, un desertor y ahora un adolescente humano. Lo tuyo es sin duda una tripulación de élite en las galaxias conocidas.

La mano de Derek lo empujó de pronto contra la cama y se inclinó sobre él, cubriendo así todo su cuerpo y dejó a Stiles sin aliento.  Había supuesto que ser convertido en el compañero de un alfa, tendría al menos, como recompensa, ser llevado en palmillas por el lobo.

Esa era otra de las cosas en las que se había equivocado. 

\- No permitiré que nadie insulte a mi tripulación. Lobos o desertores siguen siendo mis hombres de confianza y todos han dado su vida por lo y por esta nave en a algún momento. 

\- Lo siento. 

Derek se apartó de golpe, como si hubiera comprendido en ese momento que se había pasado. Sabía que era cosa de la luna que todavía dominaba en el firmamento demasiado cerca de ellos, por no hablar de fuerte atracción que sentía hacia el chico. Contenerse y mantener sus emociones más primarias a raya, no era fácil.

\- Descansa lo que queda noche. – Dijo por fin Derek. Intentaba no mirar a Stiles a los ojos, pero apenas podía apartar la mirada del chico. – Mañana todo será más fácil y te presentaré a la tripulación.

Se levantó, necesitaba salir de allí porque podía escuchar el corazón de Styles latiendo desbocado en su pecho y no mirar la venda que cubría la herida que él mismo había dejado en el cuello, empezaba a ser desesperante. 

Sin embargo se detuvo al sentir los dedos de Stiles agarrando su muñeca. Se dio la vuelta, miró al chico, medio incorporado en la cama. Más pálido de lo que lo había conocido, pero con una mirada suplicante en los ojos que antes no había visto hasta ese momento. 

El muchacho estaba asustado, posiblemente no diría nada, pero tenía miedo de quedarse sólo. 

Pero lo dijo y su voz apenas un hilo de voz de niño perdido en la oscuridad le arrebato las pocas fuerzas con las que contaba para enfrentarse a sus propios deseos.

\- No te vayas. Se que es una tontería pero no quiero estar solo.  Tengo miedo.

\- Ninguno de mis hombres te pondrá una mano encima.

\- Tengo miedo al silencio, a recordar el bombardeo a la nave donde viajaba antes. Temo recordar de nuevo lo que pasó, dormirme y volver a ver toda esa destrucción. 

\- Esta noche soy peligroso para ti, ya lo has visto lo que ha pasado. 

Stiles tiró de la mano de Derek mientras negaba con la cabeza mirándole fijamente a los ojos. 

\- He dejado que me mordieras y me marcaras. ¿De verdad dudas si me fio de ti? Se que al final no me harás daño y le protegerás.

Derek pensó que el chico estaba mucho más seguro de él que el propio capitán. ¿Cómo podía estar seguro que no le podría una mano encima? Si el propio Derek estaba poniendo cadenas mentales a su Instinto, al lobo, a su desesperación.

Sin decir nada más se sentó en la cama y levantó las manos, sin saber que hacer cuando Stiles apoyó la cabeza sobre sus muslos.

Lo observó. El chico había pasado por mucho en las últimas horas y por muy aterrado que se sentía, por fuera parecía tranquilo.

Derek bajó la mano lentamente y entrelazó los dedos con el cabello oscuro y despeinado de Stiles. El chico gimió como un cachorrillo, como si su contacto pudiera hacer marchar todas las pesadillas que pudiera tener.  
Se hizo un ovillo contra él y en cuestión de segundos estaba dormido. Derek sonrió, por lo menos parecía que estaba haciendo algo bien.

*

Peter de alejó de la puerta del dormitorio, habitación que llevaba mejor tiempo vacía, el mismo que había pasado desde que Scott se había marchado. Se preguntó si tal vez su sobrino no estaba tapando el hueco de ese pequeño y desagradecido alfa con la presencia del humano.

Si había olido bien, Derek ya se había unido al chico humano, sin preguntarle, sin pararse a pensar si sería una buena idea meter un débil humano en una nave llena de lobos adolescentes con las hormonas desbocadas, lobos demasiado jóvenes como para mantenerse alejados de nuevo juguete de su capitán.  
En lo que se refería a él, Peter no se sentía en absoluto atraído por un humano delgaducho, demasiado joven, demasiado vulgar y corriente para su gusto.

Tan solo le molestaba que pudiera ser un problema para su tranquilidad.  Si cambiaba de alguna forma a Derek, si le hacía volver a confiar en sí mismo y le hacía olvidar lo que le había hecho ponerse a la fuga junto con esos muchachos, entonces se vería obligado a hacerse cargo de su nuevo juguete y regresar así a la normalidad.


End file.
